


巴別塔：狂歡派對

by IreneLarwills



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLarwills/pseuds/IreneLarwills
Summary: 蘇眉在一片嘈雜聲中醒來。淅淅瀝瀝的水聲在瓷磚上彈動，她起初以為在下雨。"These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which, as they kiss, consume."在巴別塔上蒼穹頂，巴別塔下六尺之地，人類並沒有什麼區別。





	1. The continuation of pain

**Author's Note:**

> 一個原創文章。講述我OC們的一些小故事。  
> 可能會成為系列也可能不會。  
> 只在這裡更新，在沒人關注的情況下更文，我快洛。

蘇眉在一片嘈雜聲中醒來。淅淅瀝瀝的水聲在瓷磚上彈動，她起初以為在下雨。

 

男人在她耳邊不遠處的小浴室沖澡。半透明的玻璃里有個一米八五的壯碩影子，正往自己的頭頂擠洗髮液，濕成一縷一縷的齊肩長髮被雙手撈起來，兜在一起亂抓一氣。

她盯著這個影子失神了一會兒，帶著薄毯從床上滾下去。

 

淋浴噴頭被擰上那一刻，她總算決定好起身了。

女人赤裸的雙足在黑色動物毛地毯上壓下一串看不見的腳印。她套上黑色的底褲，就看見男人嘴裡叼著牙刷走出來。兩個人像是從沒見過那般地陌生。纏綿一夜後的第二個早上，戀人們羞澀紅潤的臉頰，嘴唇不捨地逗留在對方的臉頰與側頸，親密間的兩人或許還會再笑吟吟地打情罵俏回床上去——這一切並不會發生。

他們是前一天夜裡在地下酒吧裡碰見的人。她昨晚嗑嗨了，想隨意找個歇腳處。男人被她半推半就地帶離了簡陋的賭桌，先是在那輛外表滿是劃痕但清洗得乾乾淨淨的白色轎車裡搞了一通，再互相把四仰八叉的對方拖回住所…她記的模模糊糊。至於在街上遇到穿著藍色工裝褲的光膀子風紀警察，與成群結隊高唱演歌的貓，記憶裡的幻覺她也習以為常。

她注意到這個男人腹股溝的文身。一條展開機械翅膀的蝰蛇...天啊，老套到不行。如果這個男人在屁股上文一個秀肌肉的硬漢，那也不足為奇了。

_也許他更需要一個男伴來改改這堆習慣。「上將」應該能把他整理得像一個有智慧的生物。_

 

「你不用急著走，簡·愛。」男人在說話時候扯了扯嘴角。像是要把這個名字抖落，讓它與自己再無瓜葛。

「哈？」噢，噢。她原來還在神志不清的時候給自己起過這樣的名字。 _看來我們的俗套程度不相上下。_ 「留我下來促膝談心嗎？」

「不是。你真的不記得昨晚發生了什麼？」

「如果是我嗑藥後，抱歉，記憶零存儲。」她說完，對自己用的古董老話翻了個白眼。關於記憶存儲的玩笑或許在萬新曆971年的時候還有些娛樂的用處。

男人癟了癟嘴唇。他在把一些話吞下去，或是在嘗試捏造著一些內容？蘇眉並不關心。「你殺了兩個風紀警察，剝下他們的衣服，扔進了野貓堆里。」

「喔，還真是好事一樁。讓我猜猜，你要把我關到帶賞金的通緝令掛出來為止？」

他聳聳肩。「我沒興趣。當初我是唯一的目擊者——」

「如果你昨晚再聰明點去搜搜那兩條灰鼠的身，刮出的油脂會比我的賞金多上幾瓶新·新·紐約馬蒂尼……浴室滿員了，別進來。」她扒著下眼皮，看向鏡子裡自己充滿紅血絲的左眼。微微踡曲的黑色髮梢懸在鎖骨上方，過於乾燥而皴裂的淡粉色嘴唇里還凝結著乾涸的血液，長久混跡夜場而消瘦下去的肌肉身材，左肩的義肢接縫和橫亙腰腹的縫線部分的皮膚有些起皺。一切都不太健康。

「嗯。你昨天就是這麼和我說的。一字不差。」「很好。」她用單音節咕噥了一聲。男人靠在浴室門框上，碰了碰鼻子。蘇眉拎起男用洗髮水看了一眼就放回了洗手台架，束起頭髮打開花灑，再把男人隔絕在門外。她根本不在乎這個男人會不會突然發難做什麼事，禿鷲對上鷹隼，你剖開我的內臟，我撕裂你的喉嚨，黑上加黑，不會有什麼起色。

他們這類人起碼有一兩個共同點：不為殺戮而生，而是為了尋找快感苟且存活。

「我只是想說……我很喜歡你處決他們的樣子。」或許在無數次稍縱即逝的快感裡，會附帶其他添油加醋的感情。

「天哪。如果要宣佈你的跟蹤狂預告，我現在就讓你和全世界風紀警察的尸體共度餘生。」

「你放輕鬆點。灰鼠是殺不完的。」「嗚！這我倒是同意。」 

她將整張有點蒼白的臉完全埋在灑下的冷水中。過了好一會，男人又在門外開口。

「恕我冒昧，塔瑞是你的情人？」

 

_誰？_

「那是誰。」她關上了水閘。

「你昨晚在床上…提到的名字。」

「我完全不認得。如果你非常好奇，可以替我打聽一下。」

「好。」 「不付酬勞。」「這就難說了。」

他們兩個一同瘋魔般地笑起來。

 

 

「嗯…再見。」她不知道說些什麼。「你的…抽水泵，需要修修了。」

男人看著她往破舊的沙發扔下他剛用過的浴巾。「你知道的，這需要填一沓單子。」「這就是為什麼原始人會住在街區的洞穴裡。」「嗯哼。」男人不置可否地聳聳肩朝她苦笑。

她穿上熱褲，明顯藏了靴刀的黑色長靴在地上敲了敲，和地下世界活動的人們再適合不過的兜帽衛衣——或許還帶有復古的夜光貼片，這種款式在夜裡過於明顯，宵禁期間的活靶子，夜場裡嚇跑可愛姑娘的絕佳選擇。

「女孩，你到底叫什麼？」

「簡·愛。我叫簡·愛，羅切斯特先生。」 


	2. General! General!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我們的「上將」來了，快用掌聲淹沒他。

萬新暦993年。

「親愛的簡，我，將不會再出現於你面前——」

他深吸一口氣。

「可我，也將是這個世界的主宰。托萬聖節家那條紫色長褲的福！我現在可是萬王之王了！」

他拍了拍自己的長褲，雖然不是萬聖節那條，但顏色足夠接近。他的食指對著蘇眉。

「您！您的冠冕是一頂與姑娘小夥醉生夢死的泡泡浴帽，兜著美杜莎枯乾的蛇尸。」

「我的國王啊！您的新衣裳，現今人人都有那麼一件，不再新奇。聽，每一張白日宣淫的桌台上都是驢馬的嘶聲。他们除了分泌物和皮屑，赤條條的也沒什麼可再剝落了。來吧，追隨者們，我是被耶和華注視與親吻過的人！我的權杖是一把巨劍，高懸於你們的脖頸之上。當陰溝裡徘徊著滑稽的叫喊：上將！上將！我便會出現。我就是萬新曆獨一無二的斷頭台，當您望見身首分離的灰鼠，不要驚惶，也不要狂喜。救世主終有一天會死在救世主手裡！」

鼓掌，鼓掌，他們喊著上將的光榮稱號，不停鼓掌。不論是無聊起哄的，手心癢癢的，還是真心喜歡上校的，雜亂的掌聲悶在酒吧的隔音墻里，衝撞不休，從誰手上鼓動，就飛回誰耳朵里去。

 

一群熱愛上將的小年輕還剽竊了公民領政大集會上出現的掌聲表演。鼓掌節奏是2-2-5。每次上將的演講結束，他們就開始了演出。這一套動作，他們出奇地整齊劃一，看起來更有愚蠢紀律的腐臭味道。久而久之，大家都能做得像訓練過的灰鼠那般規範。

梗著脖子，背部挺直，上臂貼住軀幹，小臂上舉四十五度，十指併攏……鼓掌！二！二！五！二！二！五！

2-2-5悄無聲息地溜進了牌型、酒杯、舞步、敲門聲裡。

而這裡，總有做不到守口如瓶的傳教士，2-2-5的另一層含義帶著曖昧的暗示氣氛，逐漸瀰漫大亞特蘭市，從地下到小巷，從賣唱歌手的街口到中產之家的餐桌。直到有一日，出現於某群豺狗在宵禁觀看的喜劇表演裡——哪裡有隱喻家，哪裡就有拆開謎語的人，豺狗們的耳朵高豎，狂熱地嗅起不尋常的氣味。就算隱喻家不在，他們的皮膚上都會起一層過敏的紅疹子，他們被自己高速運轉的大腦燙著了，高聲叫道，這裡有隱喻家；便支使著灰鼠撲上去撕咬。

那個如日中天的表演團一蹶不振，策劃者不知所蹤。

 

灰鼠往墻縫和桌縫里塞入竊聽針，或在哪個沒人喝的酒杯裡放進透明的攝像貼片。

 

允許我回溯萬新暦991年。

蘇眉是被「黑冰塊」地下酒吧接濟的「孤兒」之一。兩位熟客——熱衷於身體改造的夫妻，康斯塔尼和巴菈巴，是最先接納并照顧她的人。康斯塔尼是巴菈巴的實驗對象，他的左臉頰上有一條拉鏈，左眼被掏空后裝進了高精準光敏熱感分析儀，眼外延伸出兩個能儲存上兩天的小錄影貼片。他喉嚨上安了一個閘口，全由閥門控制食道和器官的開閉。除此以外，他半張左臉上還覆蓋滿了黑色符號的文身，能打洞的地方，嘴唇、耳垂、眉骨，一個不落。

20歲的學生康斯塔尼只是喜歡著巴菈巴，而31歲的醫師巴菈巴只喜歡在人身上動刀子。他被她說動，一次又一次躺在手術台上。他們在床上共度的時間也沒有在手術台上多。康斯塔尼蹩腳地將此形容為「令人心醉的危險浪漫」。

巴菈巴將「昏迷」的女孩拖進工作室。

女孩醒來就聽見這位年輕的醫師在她耳邊念叨，「你是傑作！眉，你是傑作！」

 

 

有個與上將乾過杯的男人在靠近她。蘇眉趕緊嘗試著把嘴唇停在酒杯邊緣啜飲度數高得燒心的白鸚鵡。

「白鸚鵡」「海的女兒」「葡萄藤」，這些都是每週二地下酒吧的特別限量供應品。雖然他們居住的地方，大亞特蘭市暫時沒有禁酒令，但是灰鼠的頭領——豺狗們已經在嘗試給一些酒商施壓，人們不得不在這一天搶著買上幾支好酒，否則在其他日子裡，酒鬼們只得掏三四倍的錢解饞。

「朋友，上將有個忠告。當美杜莎看向你，記得感激地與她四目相對！你會變成最受歡迎的那個——姑娘小夥都喜歡硬邦邦的東西！」

 

他是不是真正的上將，沒人知道；雖然他親口說自己曾經在英國空軍總部待過十二年，脊背上也有屬於空軍的含有入伍時間的加密文身，但是他說不出一件關於空軍內部的故事，「上將」也是他自己安的名號。他這十二年仿佛是被封箱沉海，無論如何都打不開。曾經有酒客猜測，他退伍的時候，語言系統被軍方篡改了，所以每次提及相關詞彙時，他都會像個宕機的土豆。上將聽了直點頭，少有地憋紅了臉也不吐一字。

後來，木訥的上將便學會了隱喻。酒桶被楔入水龍頭，發酵許久的液體一股腦衝了出來。

當言語也能作為打破陳規的一支槍，那麼隱喻就是它裝上的消音器。上將把真心話折得花里胡哨，塞進低俗笑話的花叢裡頭，這就是他在無窮的語言死胡同中硬生生鑽出的話術。

但，上將也是地下酒吧一個粗俗的傢伙，表演起來也是一股刻意修飾的味道。瞧，他要開始了——那雙佈滿灰黑色劃痕的舊軍靴蹬上桌，他整整衣冠，不清嗓子就沙啞地大喊幾聲，「上將！上將！」

 

我的上將。

 

無聊的看客聽他說話，並把那些精華傳出去。將風紀警察稱為「灰鼠」，就是他帶的頭。他曾用盡篇幅去描摹灰鼠的樣貌，可是沒多少人明白它的寓意，只為了那些獵奇而惡心的笑話。直到有一個人連連鼓起掌來。

那是疤面。疤面注視著上將，疤面敬仰著上將。疤面把他前陸軍中士的帽子摘下來，不發一言的、像枯井一樣的口重開了，他說。

 

他說，他喊，上將！上將！

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拜一切所賜。  
> 字數是2019，新年不快樂。


	3. The Moon Has Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地下酒吧的故事太多，新人們只能從坊間傳言中管窺全貌。

 

 

相信各位不會從上校的口若懸河中注意到 **「萬聖節家的那條紫色長褲」** 。

它跟發生在 **萬聖節** 宵禁期間的某個事件有關。

 

平日裡，大亞特蘭市的灰鼠們懶得管蘇眉他們所在的區域，「 **長島區** 」。

在這裡，就算是宵禁，看見了越規的也只是警告幾聲，揩點油水就走。正常時段的長島區，到凌晨兩三點仍舊吵鬧至極，只在宵禁期，人們才能早早入睡。

這並不意味著他們喜歡宵禁。

只不過， **黑冰塊** 沒有閒下來的一天，大家沒酒喝，就著果汁、全息桌遊和鮮活的男女，一樣瘋到天亮，生命像燃不盡的蠟燭似的，也不管哪陣風會突然把自己吹熄。宵禁就更不用說，只要黑冰塊每周按例交些小錢，灰鼠們根本就不會經過這個骯髒糟亂的地方給自己添堵。

這只是兩年前的光景。

 

「萬聖節」出生在萬聖節，人們叫他 **哈維** 。他曾經在地下酒吧「黑冰塊」待過幾個月，是個可愛的15歲男孩。大家與他在一塊時，都想吻一吻、抱一抱他。

一米六七的棕色捲髪少年，長得既不粗俗，也不纖細。他的眼睛可真夠大！汪汪地圓睜著，能讓人一時忘了他的眉毛和鼻子在哪裡。他小小的嘴唇總喜歡抿起來，變成兩條細細的粉紅色。

哈維什麼也沒做錯，就在某個晚上 **暴死碼頭** 。

在萬新暦之前，有「萬聖節」這個舊傳統。只是太少人記得了；這是個連夜晚外出、奇裝異服都被禁止的非戰備時代。

哈維叛逆期的反骨隱隱作痛，要在大晚上出去兜兜風才能平復。

他想在 **生日** 這一天穿得特別一些。因此，半個月前，他開始照著壓箱底的畫報，給自己做一套小丑制服。

染成三原色的羊毛頭套蓬蓬鬆鬆的，他細心地用膠水固定住。他偷走妓女的口紅，給自己抹了一個紫紅色的笑臉，和糟糕的同色笑眼。上半身是件藍白相間的褪色海員衫，應該是從他父親衣櫃里掏出來的。這是他能收集到的最好材料了。

他這副裝扮是一張標準的兒童畫。

最顯眼的是他紫色的褲子，上面還墜著審美奇特的亮片，像不完整的魚鱗。所以，後來他死在岸邊時，上將作為凌晨的第十九個尸體 **目擊者** ，說那個樣子像是條料理到一半的人魚。

 

6:37pm

傍晚，哈維大搖大擺走出去。

從黑冰塊出來的人們，看見他第一眼，就大喊著，哈維，哈維，給我們表演一下揮舞電鋸、噴出黑色火焰，再吃掉九個壞孩子的頭吧。

 

11:25pm。

哈維穿著小丑服離開了悶熱至極的黑冰塊。他吻別了酒店的老闆娘，大笑滿懷，到海岸晃蕩。

他覺得沒有一刻比這時候更幸福了。他剛剛收到了無數鮮花、親吻和贏來的酒票子，亂糟糟的頭髮里插滿了同伴們從路邊采下的野菊。

再過幾天，他被封在棺材中時，大家也會再這麼做一次。笑聲變成哭聲，眼淚流成汪洋。

黏膩的海風潮熱地裹住他。哈維不願意脫掉戲裝，他覺得套在小丑服裡的自己將會受到所有人的歡迎和愛。

 

11:42pm

夜半巡邏的 **灰鼠** ，對著他迎面走來。

 

事實上，他們並沒有什麼傳說中的激烈衝突。有的也只是哈維單方面被驚惶的灰鼠掏槍射殺。兩顆子彈快速地穿過他的頭顱。他的尸體臉上凝固了粉紅色的汗液，混合著自己的血和糟亂的口紅痕跡。他的後腦勺噴射出了黑色的血的火焰，被削光了刺的幾枝玫瑰從他手中萎靡地散開。

灰鼠絕口不承認，哈維蹩腳的「濃妝艷抹」在那個酒足飯飽的晚上輕鬆地嚇倒了他們。

一開始，他們急慌慌地說，哈維帶著不合規定的凶器。

二十三個尸體目擊者回駁——男孩手上只有 **五朵玫瑰花** 。

黑冰塊 **沒有** 當晚的目擊者。就算宵禁在這裡未曾制度森嚴，但是只要說出口，就絕對會被寫入 **「個人記錄」** 。誰也不想在這場案件中說出，自己在宵禁期間出現在了不是自己家的地方。

他們只能極力擔保：哈維沒有罪過，是有人殺了他。

於是，灰鼠把這件事報告成了一個月發生不下五次的街頭火併事件，哈維是一隻流彈下的受害螻蟻。 **憑空捏造** 在萬新暦的大洋國非常可行，只要誰把著作權拿在手裡，誰就是唯一的證據掌控人。

噢，他們也不完全是捏造——這份才華橫溢的報告從以前的火併案卷中，摹下了一些內容。

另一批灰鼠瞧見哈維的遺體，還甩出一句話：這個男孩穿了不被允許的衣服。

正中紅心！犯事的灰鼠原本戰戰兢兢，即刻有了理由撐腰，報告裡把這個奇怪的罪行標得明明白白。他們巧妙地引用了哈維的漁民父親五年前嗑藥殺人入獄的事實。何況，一份偽造的血液檢測報告並不難得到。尸檢台能把證據剖出，也能把證據放入。就算往胃裡填燈泡，也能讓他們痛快地記錄下來。

 

在案件報告繪聲繪色的描述下，哈維的故事慢慢有了新聞價值。

哈維生在有著LSD成癮史的家庭，耳濡目染，在宵禁的晚上嗑得興奮至極（他體內檢出了 **超量的藥品** ），穿得像個恐怖分子在街頭遊蕩，被流彈誤殺。

長島區從此多了許多「恪盡職守」的灰鼠。

黑冰塊在第一晚，以及後來的無數個晚上，都長出了他們的眼睛和耳朵。 

 

哈維由於某個膽小鬼的無能驚懼，輕輕鬆鬆賠掉了一條命。出事後，黑冰塊的人們叫這個無端喪命的男孩 **萬聖節** ，長島區也出現了更多「模仿犯」。哈維那身糟糕的服飾反倒成了萬聖節的新傳統。有位長期以來在網路上自封大畫家的「林谷」，在他的主頁發了一張畫。灰色的碩鼠啃食著死去的雄性美人魚。他有著一條紫色的尾巴，只有一半的鱗片。

萬聖節不再是寥寥幾人的記憶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個世界不會再聽到我們的聲音。


End file.
